1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dispensing devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to a soap dispensing device which is attached to a common kitchen faucet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, liquid soap dispensers a re remote or attached to the perimeter of a sink. The liquid soap dispensers function a user pushing a pump device or picking up the dispenser turning it over and squeezing it to eject liquid soap from a nozzle. These have significant disadvantages including wasting water while the user applies soap to an object while leaving the water running. Further, the perimeter mounted dispensers limit the location on the object the soap can be place because of the typically short length of the dispenser spout. What is desired is a liquid soap dispenser that attaches to the faucet of a standard kitchen faucet and cuts off the flow of water when the soap is dispensed.
Numerous innovations for liquid soap faucet dispenser have been provided in the prior art that are described as follows. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they differ from the present invention as hereinafter contrasted.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,625,908, titled Wash Station and Method of Operation, Daniel Shaw a wash station comprises a sink and a faucet. A source of water and a source of soap are provided. An electrically operated valve is interposed between the water source and the faucet for selectively supplying water thereto, and a pump and valve are interposed between the soap source and the faucet for selectively supplying soap thereto. An electrically operated roll towel dispenser is disposed proximate the sink. A first infrared sensor is operably associated with the sink for determining the presence of a user. A control mechanism is operatively associated with the valves, the pump, the roll towel dispenser and the sensor for causing water and soap to be selectively supplied to the faucet and for thereafter causing a length of roll towel to be dispensed.
The patented invention differs from the present invention because the patented invention is a wash station consisting of a sink and a faucet. Soap is contained in an under the sink reservoir, a pump moves the soap from the reservoir to a dispenser. The present invention is a soap dispensing device which attaches to a faucet. The patented invention lacks features similar to the present invention.
In Patent number D366,834, titled Dispenser Spout, invented by Mary J. Reid, an ornamental design for a dispenser spout, as shown and described.
The patented invention differs from the present invention because the patented invention is an ornamental design for a dispenser spout. The patented invention lacks features similar to the present invention.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,114,048, titled Faucet Assembly Having Integral Liquid Product Dispenser, invented by Robert M. Minke, a faucet assembly having an integral dispenser for supplying liquid products, such as soap, lotion, and the like, adjacent to the flow of water therefrom is disclosed. The faucet assembly includes a housing having a conventional mixer tap mounted therein for supplying water from a spigot. A pair of upstanding liquid dispenser housings are formed integrally with or secured to the faucet assembly housing. Within each of these dispenser housing, a manually operable pump assembly is disposed. The pump assemblies are manually operable to pump liquid products from respective liquid reservoirs to a dispenser block located within the faucet assembly adjacent to the spigot thereof The dispenser block discharges the liquid products adjacent to the flow of water from the faucet assembly. The dispenser block may be formed integrally with the faucet housing or as a separate piece releasably secured thereto.
The patented invention differs from the present invention because the patented invention is a faucet assembly having an integral soap dispenser. The present invention is a soap dispensing device which attaches to a faucet.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,258, titled Wash Station and Method of Operation, Daniel Shaw, a wash station comprises a sink and a faucet. A source of water and a source of soap are provided. An electrically operated valve is interposed between the water source and the faucet for selectively supplying water thereto, and a pump and valve are interposed between the soap source and the faucet for selectively supplying soap thereto. An electrically operated roll towel dispenser is disposed proximate the sink. A first infrared sensor is operably associated with the sink for determining the presence of a user. A control mechanism is operatively associated with the valves, the pump, the roll towel dispenser and the sensor for causing water and soap to be selectively supplied to the faucet and for thereafter causing a length of roll towel to be dispensed.
The patented invention differs from the present invention because the patented invention is a wash station consisting of a sink and a faucet. Soap is contained in an under the sink reservoir, a pump moves the soap from the reservoir to a dispenser. The present invention is a soap dispensing device which attaches to a faucet. The patented invention lacks features similar to the present invention.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,625,896, titled Device for Dispensing Liquid Soap, invented by Gianpaolo Rocchelli, a device which is affixable to an unit such as a mixer tap or a tap outlet which delivers water to wash basins or sinks, and comprises at least one delivery outlet for liquid soap. The outlet has affixed thereto, or integrally formed therewith a substantially part-annular collar which is insertable between the base of the body of the unit which delivers water and the plane on or against which the unit is fixed. The collar is secured in such location by a threaded connection utilized for fixing the unit to the plane.
The patented invention differs from the present invention because the patented invention is a device which attached to a mixer tap having a delivery outlet for liquid soap. The soap dispenser of the patented invention is built into the faucet and cannot be retrofit to existing faucets without substantial modification. The present invention is a soap dispensing device which attaches to a faucet. The present invention has a soap reservoir with a filler cap, attached to a metering device that controls the flow of soap and the water stream. An adapter permits attachment of the present invention to the faucet. Rotating the invention from vertical causes the water flow to stop and soap to be dispensed.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,397,050, titled Quick Shower or Power Shower, invented by Clifford E. S. Davis a shower device attachable by suction cups to a wall, such as adjacent a bath tub; the device including a panel supporting a row of adjustable shower heads to each of which water is supplied that is selectively mixed with diluted soap from a soap dispenser mounted on the panel, a pulsator being selectively used to pulsate the sprayed water, and a flexible hose from the device for connection to a water supply faucet valve.
The patented invention differs from the present invention because the patented invention is a shower device attachable by suction cups to a wall. The patented invention lacks features similar to the present invention.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,990,611, titled Plural Metering Dispensers with Wall Securing Rack, invented by James Andrew Sojka, a metering and dispensing apparatus is disclosed for metering and dispensing liquid bath products such as shampoo and the like comprising a plurality of dispensers of the pump type secured to a rack member wherein the rack member has a securing device affixed thereto by which the rack member and dispensing apparatus may be readily affixed to a bathroom wall.
The patented invention differs from the present invention because the patented invention is a metering and dispensing apparatus. The patented invention lacks an attachment means to a faucet end. The present invention is a soap dispensing device which attaches to a faucet. The present invention has a soap reservoir with a filler cap, attached to a metering device that controls the flow of soap and the water stream.
Numerous innovations for a liquid soap faucet dispenser have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.